characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon is an anti-hero from the second season of Digimon, Digimon Adventure 02, produced by Toei Animation. Backstory BlackWarGreymon was created by the spider Digimon Arukenimon, through combining 100 Control Spires, towers that prevent Digimon from naturally digivolving, into a single entity. He was very powerful, but unlike other Control Spire Digimon, he had a mind of his own and refused to listen to orders. As an artificial creation, BlackWarGreymon was confused about his purpose in life. He spent most of his life trying to find a worthy opponent, thinking an artificial creature like him was only good for fighting, and eventually found one in Azulongmon, who he sought out by destroying the Destiny Stones Azulongmon wanted to protect. After a talk with Azulongmon, who told him that every living thing has a purpose, BlackWarGreymon left to find his. Powers & Abilities * Terra Destroyer: '''BlackWarGreymon concentrates all the negative emotions around him into a large energy ball and tosses it at the opponent. It is powerful enough to split the ocean in half for a bit, and BlackWarGreymon can change its size at will. * '''Dramon Killer: '''BlackWarGreymon slashes the opponent with his Dramon Killers, dealing more damage to opponents who are dragons. * '''Black Tornado: '''BlackWarGreymon spins at high speeds, forming into a tornado, before launching himself at the opponent. He can drill through solid steel with this attack. * '''Dramon Fire: A smaller version of the Terra Destroyer. * Energy Deflection: BlackWarGreymon often deflects energy-based projectiles from other Digimon. * Energy Wave: An unnamed wave of energy that spans a whole wasteland, and is capable of one-shotting Fusion Digimon. Equipment * '''Dramon Killers: '''Gauntlets made of Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal in the Digital World, with three blades coming from both of them. They're designed to kill dragons, so they do more damage against dragon-like targets. * '''Brave Shield: '''A tough shield BlackWarGreymon wears on his back, though it can be removed. It's strong enough to block one of WarGreymon's Terra Destroyers. * '''Armor: '''BlackWarGreymon's body is covered in Chrome Digizoid armor, one of the most strongest metals in the series. Feats Strength * Matched WarGreymon blow-for-blow. * Easily tore through an army of Mammothmon. * Lifted a Mammothmon. * Sent a boulder flying with one kick. * Negated Angemon's Hand of Fate and threw him back with one strike. * Smacked Ankylomon into a wall with one hand, while carrying Angemon in the other. * Can cleave a Mammothmon in half with one strike. * Can topple Control Spires by walking through them. * Overpowered Paildramon, a fusion Digimon. * Threw around Paildramon and Silphymon while heavily injured. * Easily destroyed Knightmon, who wears Chrome Digizoid armour. * Clashed with WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode simultaneously and matched them in power. * His mere birth produced enough energy to knock out Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. * Curbstomped ExVeemon, Ankylomon, and Aquilamon. * Casually destroys Holy Stones, which even Ultimate Level Digimon struggle with. * His clash with WarGreymon and Imperialdramon created an explosion the size of Mount Fuji. * Split the ocean in half for a long period of time. * Casually lifted Ankylomon. * Created a wave of energy that spanned a whole wasteland and defeated all of the Digidestined’s Digimon, including Paildramon. * With a single Terra Destroyer, defeated all of the DigiDestined's Digimon, which included two Fusion Digimon. * Blew up a small mountain. * Destroyed a factory with a single Black Tornado. * Casually picked up a crane. * While gravely injured, curbstomped three Fusion Digimon. Speed * Can spin fast enough to make a tornado. * Moves faster than the eye can track. * Killed four Mammothmon without anyone noticing that he had moved at all. * Flew through a barrage of gunfire and didn't get hit once. * Dodged two laser-like attacks from Shakkoumon. * Matched WarGreymon in speed, who could slice Machinedramon to pieces in what looked like one strike. * Blitzed Arukenimon. * Intercepted an attack from MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon's darkness is fast enough to spread across the Earth in 10 seconds. * Creates a mach cone while flying. * Resisted the pull of MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate. Durability * Brave Shield can bounce back a Terra Destroyer. * No-sold Paildramon's Desparado Blaster. * Blocked MagnaAngemon's sword. * Tanked being slammed into a cliff. * Took attacks from three Ultimate-level Digimon, nine Champion-levels, and an Armor-level all in succession. * Survived being trampled by Mammothmon. * Fought three Ultimate-level Digimon at the same time, while wounded heavily, and survived. * Tanked attacks from WarGreymon. * Survived an explosion caused by the combination of WarGreymon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and his attacks. * Took no damage at all from Paildramon's attacks. * Survived a combined attack from three fusion Digimon that was able to destroy his shield. Skill * Directly after his creation, easily beat Paildramon. * Easily tore through an army of Mammothmon. * Matched WarGreymon in a fight. * Fought against three Ultimate-level Digimon while heavily wounded and held his own. Weaknesses * '''Brave Shield isn't indestructible: '''While tough, the Brave Shield can be destroyed by strong enough attacks. * '''Armor has been broken: '''Despite being made of Chrome Digizoid, BlackWarGreymon's armor can be broken by very powerful attacks, though it's extremely rare. * '''Refuses to cheat: '''Even though he's a Virus Digimon, BlackWarGreymon has a sense of honor in battle, and refuses to use foul play to win a fight. Fun Facts * Unlike WarGreymon, the Digimon he was based on, BlackWarGreymon's Brave Shield doesn't have the Crest of Courage on it. CPW's Conclusions Victories: Losses: * Impmon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Namco Category:Deceased Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Gauntlet Users